1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for detecting motion pixels in an image, in particular, used in digital monitoring systems, image processing systems and graphics identification systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for detecting motion pixels in image is performed by subtracting background image from current image so as to obtain the difference image. Then, in the difference image, the pixel values whose absolute values are greater than preset threshold are used as a binarization threshold indicating motion pixels. On the other hand, the image difference resulted from illumination change is likely to be regarded as presence of motion pixels due to erroneous judgment.
Accordingly, the above-described prior art method is not a perfect design and has still many disadvantages to be solved. In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional method, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a method for detecting motion pixels in image according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.